lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Automobiles
*Subsection "New page" This is a list of automobiles featured on ''Lost. Automobiles are listed by character. Episode appearance(s) are listed, as is the vehicle's license plate (when available). Any featured road vehicle belongs in this article, including coupes, sedans, trucks, vans, and motorcycles. Ana Lucia Anthony Cooper Ben Bernard Cassidy Charles Widmore Charlie Charlotte Staples Lewis Christian Shephard Claire David Reyes Desmond Edward Mars Eko Emeka Essam Tasir Gabriela Busoni Helen Horace Goodspeed Hurley Jack Jae Lee Je-Gyu Kim Jimmy Bane Jin Johnny Johnny (Left Behind) Juliet Kate Kevin Callis Kelvin Joe Inman Locke Michael Miles Mr. Paik Nadia Penelope Widmore Ray Mullen Richard Alpert Roger Linus Rose Sawyer Tom Brennan The Lost Experience Miscellaneous Ana Lucia }} ''Automobiles used by Ana Lucia *'2000–2007 Ford Taurus (rental)' **Episodes: **License plate: WIH-647 (Australia) **Color: Grey **Background: Note this is a US left-drive vehicle, but the entire scene has been flipped horizontally to depict an Australian right-drive vehicle. This vehicle is a fourth generation Taurus, and the updated front and rear fascia reveal it to be of 2004-2007 vintage. The Taurus isn't sold in Australia, however, the Ford Australia sister to the Taurus model is called Falcon. In fact the original Taurus model was a reskinned Falcon. **External links: LostVirtualTour **More images: . Note the lack of collision guards on the front bumper. The plates on the other vehicles are barely identifiable as Hawaii plates}} *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria (squad car)' **Episodes: **License plate: 5Q49937 (LAPD squad car plate) **Color: White and Black. **Background: Note that the squad car, like other squad cars depicted in Lost (from the parking lot of the same episode, and from , lack the heavy duty collision bumpers at the front that are typical of U.S. police cars. Door logo reads: 41688 **More images: Anthony Cooper }} Automobiles used by Anthony Cooper *'1991–1999 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W140' **Episodes: **License plate: 4TRI019 (California) **Color: Silver **Background: This vehicle has tinted windows, and Locke does not realize who the driver is until the window is opened fully. **More images: at center. Note Helen's Camry departing at left and Locke's Ford truck at right. Anthony Cooper's Mercedes Benz is also parked in this lot}} *'2002 Ford Crown Victoria (taxi-cab)' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown (California) **Color: Yellow **Background: In 2002, Ford introduced a long-wheelbase version of the Crown Victoria, available only to commercial fleets. This version gives 6 extra inches of wheelbase length, made possible by a new frame and extended body. This version is not available to the general public. **More images: *'2002–present Jaguar XJ' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown **Color: Dark Blue **Background: Ben Automobiles used by Benjamin Linus *'1994-present Dodge Ram Van' **Episodes: , , **License plate: 3PCI250 **Color: Black **Background: The van has the company name "Canton-Rainier" on the side. It is an anagram for "reincarnation." It also says "Carpet cleaning" **See Also: Canton Rainier T-shirts available at the ABC TV Store Bernard }} Automobiles used by Bernard *'1987-1994 BMW 7-Series E32' **Episodes: **License plate: (New York) **Color: Dark red **Background: **External links: O'Toole's Irish Pub Lost filming gallery **More images: }} *'Land Rover Series 3 SWB' **Episodes: **License plate: MRL-724 (Australia) **Color: Faded Green **Background: Note that Bernard is seen through a window by Rose and Isaac as he crouches down to talk to a little girl next to a vehicle. This vehicle is not Bernard's Land Rover, but a rare long bed Jeep Wrangler, presumably belonging to Isaac, which is (probably mistakenly) depicted as being a U.S. left-drive vehicle. **More images: Cassidy }} Automobiles used by Cassidy *'1991-1994 Ford Explorer' **Episodes: **License plate: 26H IBQ (Iowa) **Color: Two Tone – Dark Green and Beige **Background: This is the 4-door model. 1991 was the first year for the Ford Explorer; 1995 and later models had a much more rounded design. Charles Widmore }} Automobiles used by Charles Widmore *'1998–present Bentley Arnage T' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: Black **Background: Note the Bentley filmed for Lost was a US left-drive vehicle, rather than a UK right-drive, as the steering wheel is barely visible on the left side. The wheels are classic Bentley styles, and the trim of this Arnage is likely the Arnage T, rather than the Arnage Red label, R, or RL. Charlie Automobiles used by Charlie *'Late 1980s-1991 Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Van Type 2 T3/Vanagon' **Episodes: **License plate: YRE2OL (UK) **Color: Black **Background: This van is the same model as the DHARMA Van, but the subsequent generation of that model. **The UK number plate format should show a white plate to the front. Only the rear plate should be yellow. The plate is obviously fake and of poor quality. Furthermore, the registration format is incorrect, although YRE20L (zero instead of "O") would be a valid registration. **The format/terminal letter of the UK number plate would indicate that the vehicle was registered between 1st August 1972 and 31st July 1973. This would indicate that the plate is either a production error or intended to be a personalized plate. **The scene appears to have been shot using a left-hand drive vehicle and then reversed left to right as the fuel filler cap should be just below and to the rear of the right-hand front door, but is not there. The headlights are US specs. In Europe the headlights were round, not square. Charlotte Staples Lewis Automobiles used by Charlotte *'1983-present Land Rover Defender 110' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: Beige **Background: Charlotte is seen riding as a passenger in the Defender as she arrives at the dig-site in Medenine, Tunisia. The actual driver is never identified but can be seen briefly as Charlotte is exiting the vehicle. Production of the 110 model began in 1983, and the ‘Defender’ model name was first added in 1990. 110 not only refers to the vehicle’s name but its wheel-base, which is 110 inches from axle to axle. It is very possible that the vehicle in the show can be narrowed down to the 1993 through 1997 year model range, as Defenders were only sold in the United States during that time, and LOST is produced in Hawaii. Christian Shephard }} Automobiles used by Christian Shephard *'2001-present Mercedes-Benz SL-500 R230' **Episodes: **License plate: (California) **Color:Silver **Background: According to Themisfitishere's blog (link and link), this vehicle is said to be a 2007 model but could be any 2001+ R230 model. **Based on the wheels and style of the tail lights, it is a post-facelift R230, placing its date of manufacture on or after 2006. Also, the wheels shown were standard wheels for the 2007 MY and later SL550s. **Other images: Claire }} Automobiles used by Claire *'Honda Civic (Sixth Generation, 1996-2000)' **Episodes: **License plate: (Australia) **Color:Black **Background: The scene was flipped from the original filming location to depict a right-hand drive vehicle * Claire's taxi David Reyes }} Vehicles used by David Reyes *'Yamaha Virago 535 (1988-2001)' **Episode: **License plate: unknown **Color: Black **Background: Note: Only the letters AMAH of "Yamaha" appear on the fuel tank, reflecting the show's policy of attempting to obscure real world corporate logos from being seen in the episode. For example Rose's Chevrolet had a logo obscured with red masking tape, but Locke's Ford had a briefly visible logo). Also, the actual motorcycle prop appears to be similar to Kate's motorcycle from , and is potentially the same bike, given that the production crew has re-used vehicles before (e.g., see Tom Brennan's BMW, Golden Pontiac). **Other images: Desmond }} Automobiles used by Desmond *'1986-1989 Honda Accord' **Episodes: **License plate: (California) **Color: Maroon **Background: This vehicle is a third-generation (1986-1989) Accord, of the DX entry level trim due to its black unpainted bumper. Edward Mars Automobiles used by U.S. Marshal Edward Mars *'1992-1999 GMC Yukon' **Episodes: **License plate: ALK 125 **Color: Black **Background: The Yukon was never sold in Australia. Holden is the only company in Australia that produces GM vehicles, and there is no Holden equivalent of the GMC Yukon. Aside from Holden, any other GM vehicles found in Australia are usually imported into the country by private individuals, so it is possible for Mars to be driving one, but they are not that common. The ‘GMC’ emblem in the grill has been covered with some black material. The emblem is also horizontally reversed indicating that the vehicle is actually left-hand drive and that the scene has been flipped to make it appear as a right-hand drive vehicle. *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria' **Episodes: **License plate: 32929 (U.S. Government) **Color: Black or Dark Blue **Background: This vehicle was driven away by Kate at the end of the scene. **Other images: Eko }} Automobiles used by Eko *'1980–1990 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W126' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: Silver (paint damaged) **Background: **More images: *'1990 Subaru Legacy stationwagon' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: }} *'1973-1983 Toyota LandCruiser FJ40' **Episodes: **License plate: 7h704 **Color: Yellow (532) **Background:The Toyota FJ40 is the model designation for a Toyota Land Cruiser 40 series made from 1960 until 1984. Most 40 series Land Cruisers were built as two-door vehicles with approximately the same dimensions as a Jeep CJ. **More images: Emeka }} Automobiles used by Emeka *'1985-1988 Toyota Hi-Lux Pickup' **Episodes: **License plate: 8082K or 8062K **Color: **Background: **More images: Essam Tasir }} Automobiles used by Essam Tasir *'1992-present Ford E-150 Van' **Episodes: **License plate: ALK-125 (Australia) **Color: White **Background: This vehicle is a US left-drive vehicle, but all of the scenes featuring the interior and exterior of the van have been horizontally flipped to depict an Australian right-drive vehicle. Therefore the license plate prop must have been a mirror image in real life. **External links: LostVirtualTour, with screencaps showing reversed Ford and E-150 logos and Essam's reversed face. Gabriela Busoni . Inset: Antenna detail}} Automobiles used by Gabriela Busoni *'2000–present Toyota Corolla' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown (presumably California) **Color: unknown dark color **Background: **More images: Helen . This vehicle also appears in }} Automobiles used by Helen *'1987-1990 Toyota Camry' **Episodes: , **License plate: 3NDF495 (California) ***License plate as it appears in : 1F49953 (the tag is not very clear and may not be exact) **Color: Silver or light blue than it did in .}} **Background: This vehicle is a second generation Camry, from the 1987-1991 era. This vehicle was driven by Locke at the beginning of in the funeral scene, then driven away by Helen in the rejection scene at the Flightline Motel. **More images: Horace Goodspeed }} Automobiles used by Horace Goodspeed *'1966-67 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia convertible' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: Red **Background: This is a "high light" 1966 or 1967 later convertible. It is either a '66 or '67 based on the driver's side mirror, turn signals, and lack of fuel door on top of front right fender. Hurley }} Automobiles used by Hurley *'2003–present Hummer H2' **Episodes: **License plate: (California) **Color: Yellow }} *'2002-present Land Rover Range Rover (rental)' **Episodes: **License plate: TX 327 (Australia) **Color: Dark Blue **Background: This Land Rover was a US left-drive vehicle, but the entire scene was horizontally flipped to depict an Australian right-drive vehicle. It license plate composed of two letters and three numbers is a Tasmanian format, although the color scheme may be incorrect for that Australian state. **External links: LostVirtualTour - license plate and scene reversal reference; Lost-Media - rear license plate. }} *'1993-1997 Nissan Altima' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown **Color: Grey **Background: the possibility that this Altima is Hurley's car is inferred from the scene where Hurley is shown sitting on the hood of this vehicle in the parking lot of Mr. Clucks. However in later scenes, Hurley is only shown as a passenger in Johnny's van, so the Altima may not be his. *'Military Mercedes-Benz G-Class' **Episodes: **Background: A vehicle is seen behind Hurley as he visits Sam Toomey's house in the outback. **External links: Lost-Media }} *'1974-1975 Ford Pinto' Runabout **Episodes: **License plate: 2QRI445 (California) **Color: Brown **Background: 1974 was the first year for the federally mandated ‘large’ impact bumpers, but the Pinto still retained the same grill design as the previous year model, with the vertical slats. That grill was used on both the '74 and '75 models. Hurley is seen driving the Pinto as he’s pulling up to his house. The ‘Runabout’ badge is mounted on the driver’s side of the car just behind the rear-side window, and can be seen briefly as Hurley is exiting the vehicle. }} *'1970-1972 Chevrolet Camaro Z28' : :*Episodes: , , :*License plate: 429 PCE (Yellow-on-blue California) :*Color: Two Tone - Red and White :*Background: The Camaro used in has a ‘Z28’ badge on the rear trunk spoiler, and that badge can be seen during the scene of Hurley's crash and apprehension. The Camaro used in appears to be a genuine Z28, but the physical appearance of the car is definitely different than the Camaro used in the previous episodes, so it appears that different Camaros were used during the production of these shows. It’s unclear if any of these Camaros are actually genuine Z28 models. The Z28 models were some of the rarest of the Camaros that were produced from 1970 to 1972. The 1973 Camaro looks nearly identical to the 1970 through 1972 year models, but came with a federally mandated 2.5 mph impact bumper that was slightly different than those previous year models. :*Other images: }} *'1968-1972 Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Van Type 2 T2a' *: :*Episode: :*License plate: unknown :*Color: Two Tone - Blue and White :*Background: The Volkswagen Type 2 was the second automotive line introduced by German automobile manufacturer Volkswagen. It was a van introduced in 1950, initially based on Volkswagen's first model, the Type 1 (the "Beetle"). The Type 2 "Dharma van" that Hurley finds is a "T2a" or 1968-1972 version with a single front window and old bulbous wheel covers. The Volkswagen emblem has been replaced with a similar emblem of the DHARMA "main logo" of the same size. *'Flash sideways timeline Hummer' Jack }} Automobiles used by Jack * 2002-2006 BMW 3-Series E46 sedan **Episodes: , , **License plate: unknown (presumably California) **Color: Dark Blue **Background: This is an E46 body as a 4-door sedan, as confirmed by the angle of the door that Jack opens, as well as the orange colored front turn signal, which would be clear on a 2-door. E46 BMWs have been produced between 1998-2006, but the shape of the front turn signal further identifies this vehicle as an updated E46 style produced between 2002-2006, likely a 325i. **More images: }} *'1969–1977 Ford Bronco' **Episodes: , , , **License plate: 2SAQ321 (California) **Color: Brown **Background: This is not a 1966 or 67 because of the curved ends on the bumper which were changed for 1968. Also, it is not a 1968 because amber parking lights were added in 1969. It is most likely a 1970 or 71 model because the bumper is flat faced all across the front (no pair of extra guards). }} :::Also, it may be a Sport Bronco model (introduced as separate model for first time in 1970) based on the flared fenders, unicolor grill, and headlamp bezels. The license plate number is the same as that of the cars of Catherine Keener's character (Trish) in The 40-Year-Old Virgin and also used on one of the Mini Coopers in the big chase scene in The Italian Job. Jae Lee }} Automobiles used by Jae Lee *'1996–2004 Porsche Boxster 986' **Episodes: **License plate: 3490 (S. Korea) **Color: Silver **Background: Jin valets this vehicle for Lee as he arrives at his hotel to meet Sun. The Porsche is the US version since the side markers are orange. International Boxsters had white transparent side markers lights and only repeated the turn signal but not the US side marker light. Je-Gyu Kim }} Automobiles used by Dr. Je-Guy Kim *'2000–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W220' **Episodes: **License plate: (S. Korea) **Color: Silver **Background: Dr. Kim is driving this vehicle as he discovers Sun walking her dog Popo. There is an interior scene viewing Sun standing outside, followed by an exterior scene as Dr. Kim parks the vehicle and runs after Sun. Jimmy Bane Automobiles used by Jimmy Bane *'1988–1995 BMW 5-series E34' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown, presumably California. **Color: Black **Background: Jin }} Automobiles used by Jin *'2000–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W220' **Episodes: **License plate: (S. Korea) **Color: Black **Background: the same vehicle appears to be used for the scene where Jin visits his father. Therefore it is probably Jin's vehicle, rather than the one assigned to Mr. Paik's hitman. **More images: }} *'1989-1996 BMW 5-Series E34' **Episodes: **License plate: (S. Korea) **Color: Grey **Background: This is the vehicle he uses to drive to Jae Lee, and upon which Jae Lee later falls to his death. The automobiles used for filming (one each for pre- and post-accident) are probably the same as the ones used for Tom Brennan's BMW , due to damage from both scenes visible on the same car. **External links: ***LostVirtualTour - photo of the two vehicles used for this scene, in storage. *'1997-2002 Daewoo Leganza' **Episodes: **License plate: 2369 (S. Korea 38L|) **Color: Grey **Background: Jin loses his first panda bear purchase in this cab when it is hired by someone else. Johnny }} Automobiles used by Johnny *'1975–1991 Ford Club Wagon' **Episodes: **License plate: 1E49984 (California) **Color: Blue stripe, faded paint. **Background: possibly Econoline. Note rear passenger bubble window. **More images: Johnny (Left Behind) Automobiles used by Johnny *'1994-2002 Chevrolet 3500 Tow Truck' :*Episode: :*Color: White :*License plate: 41G NCJ (Iowa) :*Background: The phone number on the truck reads (515) 555-HELP. The side of the tow truck indicates it has a 10,000 GVW (Gross Vehicle Weight Rating); that can be seen just before Kate gets into the truck after her car is attached to the truck tow. The exact model of the cab is hard to determine; whether it’s a Silverado, Express, C/K, etc. The fact that it has a heavy-duty drivetrain and suspension indicates that it’s a 3500, which is common for tow trucks. It has a heavy-duty drivetrain because there are two wheels on each side of the rear axle (four total). The towing package is also hard to determine; it could be Jerr-Dan, Century, or another brand. The 1988 and 1989 models usually came with sealed-beam headlamps, which this tow truck does not have. 1990 thru 1993 had a slightly different grill design. The grill and the hood on this tow truck are similar to the Chevrolet trucks built from 1994 to 1999. Most 2000 thru 2002 models had a more rounded design in both of those areas, however some models retained the same body style as the 1994 thru 1999 models, so there is also a slight chance that the tow truck is a 2000 to 2002. 2003 models and newer have a more aggressive styling than this vehicle has. :*More images: license plate view, Kate at the repair shop Juliet }} Automobiles used by Juliet *'1998 Volvo S90' **Episodes: **License plate: (Florida) **Color: Dark Blue **Background: Juliet and her sister drive up to Herarat Aviation. It just rained, and the car is still wet. Kate }} Automobiles used by Kate *'1995–2005 Pontiac Sunfire convertible' **Episodes: **License plate: 7-C153N (Nebraska) **Color: Blue **Background: In the Lost storyline, Although Kate drives in with Nebraska license plates, she has a trunk full of plates, including ones from Colorado (NUB-153), Minnesota (271-K??), Ohio, Illinois (DKM 265), Idaho, and Michigan. **More images: }} ***trunk full of license plates ***Lost-media (1, 2, 3, 4) *'1979 Honda CB650 motorcycle' **Episodes: **License plate: **Background: Kate drives away on the motorcycle after murdering Wayne. **More images: }} *'1988-1992 Buick Regal coupe' **Episodes: **Color: Sandstone Gray **License plate: 40N DVB (Missouri) **Background: Though the body style is the same from 1988-1996, the grille on the car was only used from 1988-1992. *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria': :See the Edward Mars entry in this article (above) for the US Marshal's car that Kate commandeers }} *'1996-2003 BMW 5-Series E39': :See the Tom Brennan entry in this article (below) for this vehicle from *'2007 - 2008 Volvo S40' **Episodes: , , , **Color: Silver **License plate: 4QKD695 (California) .}} **Background: The car Kate drives in the first flash-forward in the Season 3 finale and the first scene of the Season 4 finale. It is also visible in Season 4 in the driveway of Kate's home as she arrives home from the trial via taxi cab. Kelvin Joe Inman }} Automobiles used by Kelvin Joe Inman *'M939 series 5-ton 6x6 United States Army logistical transportation Truck' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: **Background: **More images: Kevin Callis . The squad car number is visible as #18138}} Automobiles used by Kevin Callis *'1998-present Ford Crown Victoria CVPI (squad car)' **Episodes: **License plate: MD46641 (Florida) **Color: White **Background: This is a squad car from the Miami Dade Police Department, and the squad car number is visible as #18138. **More images: **External links: Lost Virtual Tour with image of license plate not visible in the episode (non-canon) Locke }} Automobiles used by Locke * 1970 Volkswagen Beetle **Episodes: , **License plate: California 2ABM487 **Color: Red * 1980-1987 Ford F-150 (company car) }} **Episodes: **License plate: Unknown **Color: Brown **Background: Unusually, the logo of the automobile maker is clearly visible on the rear view of this vehicle. Most real-world logos filmed in Lost are intentionally obscured, as was the rear logo on Rose's Chevrolet, and the logo on David Reyes' motorcycle. **More images: }} *'1986-1990 Dodge Ram' **Episodes: **License plate: California 5Q49938 **Color: Grey and Blue *'1987-1990 Toyota Camry' **Episodes: ::See details of this vehicle under the listing for Helen. * '''1995-2005 GMC Safari' **Episodes: **License plate: California **Color: Grey Michael }} Automobiles used by Michael Dawson *'1978-1980 Dodge Aspen' Special Edition **Episodes: **License plate: Unknown **Color: Metallic Green **More images: Miles }} Automobiles used by Miles Straume *'1988-1991 Honda Civic' **Episodes: **License plate: 4PCI499 (California) **Color: Grey Mr. Paik Automobiles used by Mr. Paik *'2003–2006 Infiniti G35' **Episodes: **License plate: (S. Korea) **Color: Navy **Background: This is the vehicle he is driven in to Jae Lee's funeral. **More images: **Infiniti isn't sold outside the North Amierca. Nadia }} Automobiles used by Nadia *'1991-1996 Toyota Camry' **Episodes: **License plate: (California) **Color: red **Background: Penelope Widmore }} Automobiles used by Penelope Widmore *'2002–present Jaguar XJ' **Episodes: **License plate: Unknown **Color: Silver **Background: possibly an X300 or X308 body series. Ray Mullen Automobiles used by Ray Mullen *'1982–1987 Ford F-150' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown **Color: Red **Background: Ray's truck is depicted as an Australian right-hand drive vehicle, although it is likely the real vehicle was a U.S. left-hand drive vehicle, and that the entire scene was horizontally flipped. F-150 pickup trucks are not sold in Australia, however private individuals and businesses import them into the country. It is possible for Ray to own one, but it would be more common to see a farmer in Australia driving a Ute instead of an American pickup truck. A Ute (short for Utility) is a car with only a front seat and a bed like a pickup truck, similar to the Chevrolet El Camino, Ford Ranchero, Subaru Brat, and GMC Sprint. Richard Alpert }} Automobiles used by Richard Alpert *'2003-present Chevrolet Express van' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: White **Background: The year model doesn't match up of the show's timeline. Roger Linus Automobiles used by Roger Linus *'1968-1972 Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Van Type 2 T2a' *: :See the Hurley entry in this article (above) for the DHARMA van on the day of the Purge Rose . The large Chevrolet logo on the rear fascia directly between the tail lights has been covered by a swath of red tape}} Automobiles used by Rose *'2004–2005 Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan' **Episodes: **License plate: BNQ-1925 (New York) **Color: Silver **Background: This vehicle is a third generation (J-body) Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan, and its rear fascia identifies it as a post-2003 version. This automobile's front wheel drive (FWD) is featured in the close-up of the forward tires slipping in the snow. Note that the large Chevrolet "bowtie" logo that normally stretches between the two reverse lights has been covered by a swath of red tape. The Lost production crew, like nearly all television crews, seeks to eliminate the visibility of any identifiable logos. An exception is Locke's Ford truck, whose rear lid logo is visible in Lost. **More images: Sawyer ; Iowa license plate is visible; note removal of the 3-pointed star hood ornament}} Automobiles used by Sawyer *'2000–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W220' **Episodes: **License plate: ??6-?TA (Iowa) **Color: Black **Background: This is the vehicle that Sawyer points out from the house window and lies about a hitman waiting inside of it. In actuality, it was Sawyer's vehicle. Note the absence of the Mercedes-Benz hood logo. Most real-world logos filmed in Lost are obscured, or are actually covered, as was the rear logo on Rose's Chevrolet. Also worth noting is the Iowa license plate, which connects Sawyer's flashback to the same state as Kate's flashback. **Judging from the tail lights, it is a pre-2003 facelift S-Class. Also of note are the aftermarket chromed rims. **More images: }} *'1997-2000 Volvo S70' **Episodes: **License plate: Unknown **Color: Dark Blue **Background: **More images: *'2000–present Ford Taurus' }} **Episodes: **License plate: (Australia) **Color: silver **Background: Although this scene is set in Australia, the automobile and background are not horizontally flipped. However, in one shot where the US left-hand drive steering wheel would be visible, a map is strategically draped over the dash, obscuring it. This vehicle is a fourth generation Taurus, and the updated rear fascia and tail lights reveal it to be of 2004-2007 vintage. The Taurus was only sold in Australia between 1996 and 1998. **External links: LostVirtualTour - reference on non-reversal of this scene. }} 1999-2003 BMW M5 E39 **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: blue gray **Background: This BMW is an E39 model 5-Series, dating it to 1996-2003 model, the last "pre-Bangle" 5-Series. It is an M5, the more powerful and (naturally) more expensive version of the standard BMW 5-series. The front air dam, 10-spoke wheels, and badges on the rub-strip distinguish the M5 from the base 5-series. *DHARMA Vans and Jeeps **Sawyer, Jin, and Miles all use DHARMA Vans and Jeeps to get around the Island ** Episodes: Tom Brennan }} Automobiles used by Tom Brennan *'1989-1996 BMW 5-Series E34' **Episodes: **License plate: 386-SQZ or 384-GC2 (Iowa) **Color: Silver **Background: This is an E34 body, which dates it to the 1988-1985 model years, probably a 525i. The automobiles used for filming (one each for pre- and post-accident) are the same as the ones used for Jin's BMW , due to the separate damage from each scene being visible on the same car. Note that this vehicle collided with the Golden Pontiac, below, which is another vehicle that has appeared in multiple episodes. **External links: ***LostVirtualTour - photo of the two vehicles used for this scene, in storage. **More images: The Lost Experience Automobiles used in the ARG (alternate reality game) The Lost Experience *'Dodge Sprinter van' :*License plate: 1646 HH (Michigan) :*Background: William T. Kilpatrick was kidnapped in this van in the Lost Experience, while trying to expose the Jeep corporation for collaborating with the Hanso Foundation's nefarious plans. The video was released on YouTube as part of Jeep's tie-in with The Lost Experience, as Jeep and Dodge are both owned by Chrysler. The video ended with the web URL for their tie-in site, letyourcompassguideyou.com. The vehicle is primarily a commercial cargo vehicle in the US, as seen by the lack of passenger windows. :*More images: another view, another view with windows visible, license plate. :*External links: Video Miscellaneous This section contains featured vehicles not associated with a particular character. . Note the Iowa plates visible on the Pontiac}} *'1987-1991 Pontiac Bonneville' :*Episodes: (set in New York), (set in Iowa), (set in Los Angeles), (set in Los Angeles) :*License plates: ::* : unknown ::* : 614 GJ5 (Iowa) ::* : unknown (California) ::* : unknown :*Color: Gold :*Background: A golden H-body Pontiac Bonneville, apparently the same vehicle, appears in accidents in three different episodes in season one, leading to fan speculation of its significance. However, Damon Lindelof noted that although the same stunt vehicle was used, no intentional thread of connection was intended. When asked about it on a podcast, the question asker posed the idea that it was Jacob's car, Darlton joked that the car is Jacob. :*More images: :*External links: Sledgeweb, Humpys.net, Fuselage question list, Damon Lindelof interview at Lost-TV }} *'1998 Gillig Phantom bus (40 foot)' :*Episode: :*Background: This Bus is an actual fleet vehicle, number 361, from TheBus, which is Honolulu City and County's municipal transit company, reflected by the yellow stripe detail used in this fleet. Juliet made a dark joke when Richard Alpert attempted to recruit her to work for Mittelos Bioscience, that the only way she would be able to was if Edmund Burke got run over by a bus. This event actually later happened, as he stepped into the street. The bus also had an Apollo Candy ad on it. :*More images: :*External links: Ryan Ozawa's photo blog of filming showing fleet number, Video of deleted stunt scene, Blurry screen captures from Sledgeweb, TheBus.org, Kevin's Busrail (info on fleet models, including photo of the actual vehicle no. 361 working the Route B Kalihi Transit Centre Express line) }} *'2003-2008 GMC Savana Cargo Van (unidentified model year)' :*Episode: :*License plate: 3PCI017 (California) :*Van number (printed on sides and back): 513937 :*Color: Yellow (Mr. Cluck's livery) :*Background: The delivery van was parked outside Hurley's Mr. Cluck's franchise in Diamond Bar, California when the meteorite struck. Note that the front fascia GMC logo has been obscured. The Lost production crew, like nearly all television crews, seeks to eliminate the visibility of any identifiable logos, such as the logo on Rose's Chevrolet. An exception is Locke's Ford truck, whose rear lid logo is visible in Lost. See also *Car accidents *Corvette *DaimlerChrysler Fleet Operations *The Lost Experience sponsors, includes Jeep *Sun's California driver license *Traffic violations *Transportation fr:Véhicules pl:Portal:Samochody * Category:Lists *Automobiles